Golfers typically carry a set of clubs of different lofts for maximum shot selection. For example, it is commonplace to carry several "low iron" clubs to impart a low trajectory to a golf ball for maximum distance as well as several "high iron" clubs or pitching wedges to impart a very high trajectory to the golf ball to escape sand traps or avoid other hazards close to the putting green. However, a full set of golf clubs is relatively heavy to carry, especially for very young or elderly golfers playing without the benefit of a caddy or golf cart. A full set of clubs is also bulky which makes storage and travel on golfing vacations more inconvenient.
One solution to the above problems is to provide a single golf club having a striking face which may be selectively inclined at different angles to vary the loft of the club. Golf clubs having adjustable lofts have been described in the prior art for more than one hundred years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 569,438, which issued to Urquhart on Oct. 13, 1896, relates to a golf club head which is securable to a separate shaft at a variety of different angles. In particular, the tailpiece of the head has a series of teeth or splines around its circumference which are designed to mate with corresponding grooves or teeth formed in a recess of the shaft.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,137,457, 1,769,235, 2,477,438 and 5,133,553 similarly disclose various golf club designs wherein the loft of the striking face may be adjusted. However, none of these designs have enjoyed widespread market acceptance. Some of the designs employ an elaborate assembly of separate parts to couple the blade to the main shaft of the club which increases the cost of manufacture and reduces long-term reliability. Another drawback of some prior art designs is that the club cannot be quickly and securely adjusted between different settings during the course of a round of golf.
The need has therefore arisen for an adjustable loft golf club of simple design for reliably securing a blade at a selected angular position relative to a shaft and which may be quickly adjusted between shots.